Darkness Over Balinor
by Dishonesty
Summary: Arianna and the Sunchaser think all evil has vanished... Just when a new evil erupts... PLEASE R&R AND MORE SHALL BE WRITTEN! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP! ENJOY!
1. Darkness Arrives...

Atalanta lifted her legs high and she trotted around the Celestial Valley. Her head was thrown up high, her tail flagged. Up on the rise Numinor, the Golden One, watched the Celestials in the valley. Atalanta's heart swelled with pride. But something was missing. She had a feeling of dread. She watched Numinor for a moment, then headed to the Watching Pool, where she called on Arianna and the Sunchaser, and watched then both.  
  
  
  
Princess Arianna sat up tall on her unicorn's back. The Sunchaser held his head high, looking down over Balinor. With both her parents restored to the throne, after she found them, lost beneath the Six Seas, held by Dark Ones. Her mother, Queen Ashleigh, had taken back her place. Her father, King Darian, had taken his place. Arianna touched her Bonded unicorns' sides, and together they headed to the castle. Along the way, she caught up with Lori, who was grouching, sitting upon Tierza, the black Royal mare with a sapphire jewel.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Lady Lori?" Arianna asked as she rode alongside.  
  
"Some fool just said to me that he saw through a hole in the earth. He said her saw a pair of flaming eyes. Then he saw me, and told me to get lost. I argued with him, but no, people around here can be so irritating…" Lori started to grumble again.  
  
A pair or flaming red eyes? The Shifter perhaps, Chase? Arianna asked Chase.  
  
Perhaps, but I doubt it. The human may have been trying to get attention. Perhaps it was a mirage? Chase told Arianna.  
  
Ari shrugged. She looked up ahead to see the castle come into veiw. She smiled, and tapped Chase's sides. He stepped into a trot, and they both went into the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
In the Valley of Fear, where Entia's castle used to be, a long, iron horn suddenly arose from the dust and ruins. A black unicorn with flaming red eyes, twisted iron horn, and flames spewing from his nostrils was in the valley. He saw the horn, and went over. Suddenly, with a cry that echoed throughout the valley, arose a black unicorn, worse than the Shifter, stronger than Kraken. Here stood the mercenary of the Devil, the one who was dead, killed by the Shifter in a great war of the Dark Ones. The deadly horn springing from his head twirled, flaming crimson eyes turned to stare at Moloth, who eyes had widened. He immediately tucked his head to his chest, horn lowered at the ground. The other unicorn, the black unicorn, snarled, his features creasing with a sneer of annoyance. Moloth immediately brought his head up, his eyes dancing with amusement. Finally, the Dark Ruler had come. Evil would once again reign!  
  
~~~  
  
The Dreamspeaker sighed, looking into the Watching Pool, watching Arianna groom the Sunchaser, her dog, Lincoln, the cat, Odie and Lady Lori standing with her. She smiled. Suddenly, from behind her, a young Celestial unicorn entered, his long dark blue tail shimmered, his dark blue crystal horn sent rainbows shimmering across the ground.  
  
"Can I have my lesson now, Dreamspeaker?" The unicorn asked.  
  
"You may, Devi. My, have you changed. All along Nana thought you would be chocolate brown. But such a splendid colour you are indeed.  
  
"What shall we do now"? Devi asked, his eyes happy.  
  
"Well, I was going to check on the Valley of Fear. Now known as Terra Incognita. You know that?" Atalanta asked Devi. From that day when Kraken had been sent away, the Twilight Mare had a feeling of dread. Something was going to happen. But what?  
  
"Okay, I will," Devi said. He walked forward, and lowered his head, his horn dipping into the water three times, each time he said, "Valley of Fear." The waters swirled, and the picture came into shape. Atalanta gasped. In the Watching Pool stood Moloth, the Shadow Unicorn, only Shadow Unicorn left. Then to the side stood a larger, winged black unicorn. The Shifted? Atalanta thought. Suddenly, the head tilted, the unicorn's eyes met hers. Atalanta watched, horrified. Then, she knew who it was. Immediately, she struck the waters, sending the image away.  
  
"Atalanta, who was that?" Devi asked, confused.  
  
"Devi, go and get Numinor now!" Atalanta snapped. Devi jumped, but nodded, and hurried away.  
  
~~~  
  
Ari fell asleep in her bed, her eyes falling shut. She smiled, and drifted out of consiousness. In her dream, Atalanta stood at the foot of a waterfall, trinkling down. But instead of looking cheerful, her violet eyes were wide with fear. Ari hurried to her side. Atalanta looked at her, then spoke,  
  
"Arianna," She started, but faltered.  
  
"Yes, Atalanta? We should be celebrating, the defeat of evil!" She said, but Atalanta shook her head.  
  
"What? No…" Ari started, but Atalanta nodded grimly.  
  
"Ari, more evil has entered the lands. Greater than the Shifter. Greater than Kraken… A terrible evil," Atalanta sighed. Ari stared at her,  
  
"Who?" She asked. Atalanta closed her eyes, then looked up, her eyes grim, her voice small,  
  
"The Voyd." 


	2. Death of One...

Arianna stared at Atalanta in amusement. Atalanta sighed, lowering her head. She felt ashamed.  
  
"Dreamspeaker, who is the Voyd?" Ari asked Atalanta. The Dreamspeaker glanced up at the princess,  
  
"The Voyd is an evil greater than any other who have entered Balinor before… Worse than the Shifter, worse than Kraken. But another question; why did he come here?" Atalanta thought in her head, obviously confused. Ari watched her, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"Ari, you must stay away from the Valley of Fear. In fact, send no one. Moloth has joined the Voyd, and Moloth in constructing a new herd… I shall send 4 celestial unicorns to your aid. Tell no one what they are…" Atalanta disapeared into a burst of light.  
  
~~~  
  
Ari woke to the morning sunlight, and stretched, then yawned. She looked out the window, then remembered what Atalanta had told her. Outside, Chase was with some unicorns. Ari's eyes widened, and she hurried down to the Lord of the Animals in Balinor. She stood next to him, and smiled, greeting him. She twined her fingers in his long mane, then faced the unicorns. Before her stood a dark blue mare with a light blue mane and tail, and a emerald jewel at the base of her dark blue crystal horn, a dark violet mare with a light purple mane and tail, and a sapphire jewel at the base of her violet crystal horn, a red unicorn, whom she knew was Rednal, and a dark green unicorn with a crystal jewel and a dark green crystal horn.  
  
These are Akuma, the blue one, Acushla, the violet one, Rednal and Thorn, the green one. They are Celestials, Chase said to her. Ari nodded,  
  
Yes, Atalanta visited me in my dreams last night. She told me of the evil. You know of this evil, Chase?  
  
Yes, I do, Ari, Chase replied grimly.  
  
"Ahh, a pleasure to meet her Royal Highness at last! No doubt, the Sunchaser has told you who we are. I am Akuma. This is Acushla, Rednal, and Thorn," Akuma said. Acushla and Thorn dipped their heads, Rednal nodded. Ari smiled,  
  
"Welcome to Balinor! The Dreamspeaker sent you?" Ari asked them.  
  
"Indeed she did, lady!" Acushla said, smiling.  
  
"Then come into the stables! We shall talk in their!" Chase replied, allowing Ari on his back.  
  
~~  
  
Deep in the Valley of Fear, herds of Shadow Unicorns trained. But they were different. Their only weakness was ice. Moloth smiled, since he had no weaknesses. The Voyd remained invincible. The dark lord watches from atop his cliff. Moloth shape-shifted and and flew up to the cliff-top. Voyd narrowed his eyes, watching the crow come up.  
  
"My lord, my I send 5 shadow unicorns into Balinor to search and destroy the Celestial Unicorns who have entered?" Moloth asked, a hiss on his voice. Voyd remained unpreturbed, but nodded. Moloth flew back down, shifted again, and called out to his unicorns.  
  
"Khaos, Sangre, Inferno, Fulus and Nullo! Approach!" Moloth shrieked. The five that were called upon approached their blackened leader.  
  
"You must go into Balinor, and destroy the four Celestial Ones!" Moloth told them. Sangre nodded, and they ran off, thundering towards Balinor.  
  
Up on the cliff, the Voyd watched, a smirk gracing his arabic features.  
  
~~  
  
Ari rode Chase down the road, the four Celestial Unicorns following. Akuma strode next to Acushla, Rednel with Thorn. Ari looked on the horizon, but gasped when she saw black forms thundering towards them. The sky suddenly grew dark, everyone outside screamed and ran away or into their homes. The 5 shadow unicorns thundered towards them. Ari gasped again.  
  
Ari! Get off and hide now! Chase screamed at her in his mind. Ari obeyed, climbing from his back. With a wild scream, he turned to face his enemies. Akuma, the largest of them, met the first shadow unicorn head on. Their horns clashed, and they whirled around each other. Sunchaser was battling another, and struck him over and over. Sunchaser was already bleeding on his shoulders. Rednel fought bravely, as did Acushla. Thorn was struggling. Suddenly, a screams of agony rang out. All the fights halted to see Thorn struck in the chest by a shadow unicorn, his horn all the way in. Akuma lunged with a wild scream, plunging his horn through the others head. Fulus' eyes rolled, and he horn came out of Thorn chest, and he fell to the ground. Akuma whirled onto the others, but a shriek rang out loudly. Arianna suddenly shuddered. She knew who that was. Voyd. The four other shadow unicorns whirled, and galloped away, succeeding in destroying one of the Celestial Unicorns. Thorn lay on the ground blood running down the road. Akuma lay his horn onto Thorn, as did Rednal, Acushla and Sunchaser. Ari slowly climbed out, and shuddered. Chase nibbled her hair softly, trying to comfort her. Ari's mind whirled. Who would go next? 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer - I know I forgot this, so I'll add it now. I don't own Unicorns of Balinor. And I won't ever. Mary Stanton owns them. I own Voyd, Acushla, Akuma, Thorn, Khaos and Sangre.  
  
Back at the castle, Arianna moved about restlessly in her bed. She jumped at a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened slowly, and Finn walked through the door frame. "Are you alright, m'lady?" He asked. Ari nodded, "I'll be fine. I just worried. First the Shifter, then Kraken, now this. I'm scared and worried." "I understand. I'll leave you be, now." Finn left, and shut the door. Ari sighed, and sat up, and leaned on the back of her bed. She looked out the window at the ever darkening skies. But what she saw terrified her. In mid-air rested a pair of red eyes, staring at her. Through the open window they came, and rested by the side of the bed. Then they narrowed, and vanished into flames. Ari bit back a scream, and finally ran from her room into the main hall of the castle. It was pitch black, no one in sight. But a haunting hiss came from the side of her, and she stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. There, before her, stood dark stallion, the Voyd. His dark flaming eyes pierced her own, he stepped towards her, but stood still, only his wings shifted. "What have we here?" A narrow, grinding voice emerged from deep within his larynx. Ari gulped, and spoke shakily, "I am Princess Arianna, bonded partner to the Sunchaser. You have no right to intrude no-" she started to say, but was cut off, "You are but a fool. You cannot tell me what to do. I could slice you inhalf, but it's not worth the strength. I'm after Balinor, Arianna, and it will be mine. I shall not rest!" The last word spoken by the dark one, he erupted into flames, and vanished. Ari stumbled backwards, tripped, and slammed her head on the ground, collpasing, and not moving.  
  
*** Morning came in the Valley of Fear. Moloth watched his lord stalking about his perch, his wings flared. He then stepped towards him, and stood before him, "What are my jobs now?" He asked, his head tucked in. Voyd's head slowly turned, his dark eyes glinted maliciously, "Rip, tear, rend. Destroy the Celestials Akuma, Acushla and Rednal." Moloth immediately turned to face his comrades, and leapt into them. "Go, find the Celestial, draw them closer, and destroy them!"  
  
***  
  
"Ari." Arianna stirred, and shook her head, and slowly sat up, "Ugh. Where am I?" She asked drowsily, holding her head in her hands. Suddenly, her memory came swirling back. She reeled backwards away from the person who shook her. She screamed, and stood up, and ran, slamming into a wall in the process. "Arianna? What is wrong?" Finn's voice asked. Ari turned to face Finn, her eyes wide, "You're Finn, aren't you?" Ari asked shakily. "Yes, Ari. What's wrong?" Finn asked, putting an arm aroudn her shoulder. "Nothing. Just a bad dream, I suppose," She said, trying to breeze it off. But the way that Voyd had spoken to her had shaken her. "Let's go see Sunchaser. He's waiting for you. There is disturbing news, my lady." Finn said solemnly. Ari nodded, hesitantly following Finn to the stables. The Sunchaser stood, his eyes shut, his lips pulled tight over his mouth. He opened his eyes, and looked at Arianna, and sighed, "Arianna. My brother, Rednal, is dead. We found him dead outside the stables." Ari gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. "Who.Who.Who.." She tried to say, but failed. "The Shadow Unicorns, Voyd's work," Sunchaser replied. At the mention of Voyd's name, Ari stumbled forward, and fell onto his back. Sunchaser flinched slightly, and stood. "Ari? What is wrong?" "It's Voyd." She replied. "What?" Chase questioned. "He came last night. He spoke to me, he threatened me." Ari stopped talking. "What?!" Chase's tone grew louder and more annoyed. Ari buried her face into his mane. "Arianna, we must stop Voyd now, before he hurts you even more."  
  
***  
  
Deep within the Valley of Fear, Voyd stood, hind leg resting beneath his body. He stared at the lake of water, jagged lightning striking the sky about him. Moloth watched, intrigued. How could he remain so cool, so silent? He narrowed his eyes, and turned back to the Shadow Unicorns. Voyd's eyes stared relentlessly about, his glare casting others to glance away from himself. He let loose a snarl, and faced the Shadow Herd. The herd bristled, and watched their lord move about. The stallion flared his wings, and took flight, soaring overhead towards Balinor.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, the skies grew dark. Ari gulped, and cowered by Chase's side. The bronze stallion snorted uncomfortably, and silently nudged Ari gently. Suddenly, from the skies burst the darkened stallion, his eyes bearing into all others. As he landed, he looked at Arianna, and gave a smile, his canine like teeth showing. He had come to see them, to meet and greet them. And if they didn't like it, too bad. He was here now. And there was nothing they could do about it. 


	4. Found, Lost, Delirous

Notes - Okay, this chapter is gunna be a little nasty. Couple of nasty twists. I don't own Ari's mother, father or brothers. I have names for her parents. But I don't own them. Blah blah, I own the Voyd, though. He is my creation. -cackle- AND AND! I PLAN ON DRAWING A PICCY OF ATALANTA, SUNCHASER, ARI, NUMINOR AND VOYD ALL TOGETHER!!!! -grin- it should look really good..  
  
"Well, well, well." the large dark stallion drawled, closing in on Ari. Finn, from the side, leapt in front of the princess, and narrowed his eyes. "You have no business with the princess!" He said, voice drawn angrily. "Oh but I do, little man. Now, move!" A screech emitted from the large darkened one's larynx. With one fluid movement, the dark stallion shifted his head, and whirled it, the top half of his neck slamming into Finn, knocking him into the corner. Blood begin to seep from his forehead as he lay unconsious. Ari gasped, and fell backwards into the stallion, who screamed, and his wings covered her body, and in a flash of black fire, both were gone. "MILADY!" the Sunchaser screamed, eyes widening, rising up upon his hindquarters, "I shall not rest until I get my bonded one back! Who shall join me?" He questioned. Finn, from the corner, raised his hand, opening his eyes suddenly. But Chase smiled, and shook his head, "Not after you have taken a hit like that, my boy. You shall not come. Humans will be of no help to our cause."  
  
Deep within a pit, Ari awoke. Her eyes opened sleepily. She turned to look about. A man and a woman sat, staring at wall. Ari's bleary eyes focused, and she blinked, hard, three times. "M-M-mother?" She stammered, "f-f-father?" "Arianna? My darling, is it you?" Her mother's kind voice rang in the hole. "Yes, it is!" She ran across the grounds, falling into her mother's arms, then holding her father tight also. "Where are my brothers?" "Tace is being held above groud. The Voyd had Moloth kill Bren. I fear for Tace's safety now." She lowered her head. "That's right. Now, my dear daughter, what of the Sunchaser? Where is he? Shouldn't he be down here, with us?" Her father asked, head twisting. His eyes seemed different, not like the ones that she remembered. "Father? What's wrong?" She asked, eyes quivering slightly. "Nothing, my dear." He replied, turning away. Up above, a voice shouted, "Get the prisoners!" Three human guards came down, and grabbed the three, hoisting the up out of the hole and the darkness. A pitch black unicorn watched the. Voyd stood beside his, towering over him. Ari's knees quivered as she walked. "Just in time. We are now going to have the other boy, Tace, killed." "NO! I won't let this happen to my son. You can have Ari!" Her father shouted back. "No, there is no way my baby is going to be left in the hands of Voyd! Never!" Her mother shouted at him. "SILENCE!" But her father, driven by a new kind of hate, lunged in, and twisted a knife from his pocket, aiming it at Ari. Ari screamed, and leapt backwards. Voyd, who did something surprising for a moment, leapt in, the knife plunged into his chest, a loud scream of pain tearing from his larynx. All the activity in the area halted. Hooves were heard. Sunchaser, followed by Acorna, Asushla, Thorn, Tobiano and Beecher raced in, towards the little bundle on the hillside. Voyd gasped, his eyes clouding over, fell to his knees, and to his side. Ari watched, feelings inside her fighting. Sunchaser drew to a halt a few metres away. "ARI! Come along! M'lady and your brother, come!" But Ari remained still. She twisted her head sideways, and kneeled beside Voyd. "I won't let him die. He saved my life, for a reason of not. I can't let him die." "No, Ari, leave him! He was the one who cause Rednal to cease to breath and run! He was the one who caused Finn to be rendered uncounsious! Come, now!" His voice was high and commanding. An angry tone to it. "No." 


End file.
